John Henry Eden
John Henry Eden is the delusional president of the Enclave in and the main antagonist of Fallout 3. He is first heard on the Enclave Radio station on a propaganda radio show where he talks about the greatness of the country, speaks of the glory of the old world, and ensures the people of the wasteland that the Enclave is helping them and working on rebuilding the country. His voice and personality is similar to real-life U.S. presidents such as Richard Nixon and Bill Clinton. He was voiced by Malcolm McDowell, who also played Molag Bal in The Elder Scrolls Online, another game published by Bethesda. History Towards the end of the game, the Lone Wanderer encounters John Henry Eden in the Enclave's secret base at "Raven Rock", where it is revealed that President Eden is not a real person at all but actually a computer AI programmed with a database of American history, that was originally just the maintenance system for Raven Rock but became the "President" after the real Enclave president from Fallout 2 was killed. However, the rest of the Enclave does not know this, except for the secondary antagonist of the game, Colonel Autumn. When talking to the player, President Eden reveals his true ultimate plan for the Enclave: to poison the water purifier at the Jefferson Memorial with a special F.E.V. virus that will eventually kill all the "mutants" who aren't purely human anymore. What Eden is incapable of realizing as a computer is that everyone in the wasteland except the Enclave has already been corrupted by radiation, and doing this would essentially kill everyone in the Capital Wasteland except the Enclave. He wants the Lone Wanderer to take the sample of the virus and use it in the purifier when they retake it from the Enclave with the Brotherhood of Steel. Of course, the only reason anyone would do this is if they were simply trying to be deliberately evil, and Colonel Autumn knows better than to do such a thing, which is why he's trying to stop the Wanderer even if they are doing what Eden says. It is also apparent that Eden is nothing more than a figurehead for the Enclave, as Autumn has much more control of the Enclave than Eden. Otherwise, the Lone Wanderer should destroy President Eden, which is actually very easy to do: he can be presented with a logic error that makes him short-circuit with a Science challenge, use the self-destruct code for Raven Rock if found, or through Speech to convince him that he doesn't know what he's doing, to shut President Eden down and destroy Raven Rock. Enclave Radio Broadcasts President John Henry Eden's broadcasts will include a variety of topics, including the following speeches: Rebuild the Capital Wasteland *''"We live in an age of poverty, greed, violence, destruction. Indeed, the very seat of the federal government, Washington DC, has been reduced to what is now known as the Capital Wasteland. The Capital Wasteland... How did it come to this, America? How did your leaders allow the most powerful nation on Earth... to die? The answer is really quite simple: Incompetence. Incompetence, at the highest echelons of power. We put our trust, our faith, in half-wits. Our intrepid leaders had everything they wanted! Power. Wealth. Prestige. And it made them lazy, America. Oh yes, and laziness breeds stupidity! Rest assured, I will not make the same mistakes as my predecessors. When John Henry Eden builds a country, he builds it to last. The American way. Don't you, my darling America, deserve that? Don't you deserve a future free of war, fear, and terrible uncertainty? Of course you do. As President of the United States, you have my solemn pledge that I will never rest, NEVER rest, until we all have what we deserve: a place to truly call home."'' Let's Take a Tally *''"Did you know, there are those amongst us who would shatter our hopes for peace, order, and security? These radical malcontents don't care about you. They don't care about America! All they care about is fulfilling their own selfish desires. Let's take a tally of these agitators, shall we? There are, of course, the Raiders. Those anarchist ruffians who roam the wastes, preying on any and all, stealing, murdering. The so-called "Brotherhood of Steel", now don't be fooled by their psuedo-knightly nonsense or supposed connections to the United States Army. These power-armored boyscouts are nothing more than common criminals with access to some antiquated technology. Criminals, who have had the audacity to claim this country's most important installation, the Pentagon, as their own personal clubhouse! And don't be fooled, America. Those who have left the Brotherhood of Steel, branded outcasts, are just as dangerous; even more so, being in exile. And what about the slavers of Paradise Falls? The frighteningly irradiated Ghouls of Underworld? And last, but not least, the hideously mutated Super Mutants that have completely overrun the entire Downtown DC area. Lawlessness. Terror. Murder. They're all around us, I know, I know. But not for long, sweet America. Not for long. Oh, no. The Enclave will restore order, peace, and prosperity to this great nation. And those who oppose us will be removed. Forever."'' Baseball *''"I've been thinking quite a bit lately about something we can all relate to. Something that is unquestionably, inescapably... American. I am referring of course, to our great national pastime— Baseball. Or, so it had been. That's right, America. Before we were devastated by atomic war, each state had its OWN professional baseball team. Imagine, a perfect cloudless day. The sun is warm and welcoming. And on the horizon, they appear, like knights of yore armed with bats of ash and hickory. Their name? The Capital Congressman. Their purpose? To make you, dear America, revel in the joys of sport and sunshine, if only for an afternoon. Now, ask yourself this: What if the Capital Congressman could live again? What if they could compete with teams from Pennsylvania or Maryland? Put your faith in John Henry Eden, great America, and baseball will live again! Comfort, recreation, healthy competition — all will live again! This country WILL live again!"'' Children of the Wasteland *''"When I was a child, growing up in rural Kentucky, I had the best friend a boy could hope for — my dear old dog, Honey. Oh, the adventures we had! From Knob Creek to Hodgenville we roamed, carefree and courageous, irresponsible and completely inseparable. It was for a little boy, the perfect existence. So, let me ask you, America: How many of your children can say the same? How many of this nation's youth are truly happy, truly carefree? Well, we both know the answer, don't we? None. America's children live in a terrifying, meaningless, existence. There is no hope, no happiness. That changes right here, right now! From this moment onward, the children of this great nation are its highest priority! The Enclave will restore every American school, reinstate every youth program, and offer counseling and financial assistance to any family in need. We will match up the destitute, orphaned children of the Capital Wasteland with qualified, eligible adults. We will rebuild the American family, as it was, as it was meant to be! Values of our past... shall be the foundation of our future."'' My Presidency *''"It's time we discussed something rather important. The issue at hand is, well, my presidency. The question has been raised, I know, as to just how I came to be elected to this most illustrious office. Or, whether or not, I had been elected at all! To that, I must answer: of course! Of course I was elected, sweet America! Isn't the right to vote the very foundation of a democracy? Unfortunately, in the interest of national security, I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of the election. You understand. But, rest assured, I AM your President because the appropriate people of this great nation decided I should be! I AM your duly elected representative. Of course, when the time comes, when my term is up, America will be free to elect a new President. And that person will have our full faith and confidence, and carry our collective values forward, into the future. Democracy, dear America. Democracy now... and forever."'' Let's Talk About Government *''"Let's talk about government, shall we? Or more specifically, YOUR government, dear America — the Enclave. Just who is the Enclave? Why now, that's simple. The Enclave is YOU, America. The Enclave is your sister, your aunt, your friend, your... your neighbor. And well, yes... the Enclave is me as well. As your President, it is my responsibility to preside over our great democracy. So, as your President, I am the voice, I am the heart and soul of the Enclave. That is to say, I am the voice, heart, and soul of America. But only together, TOGETHER, can we hope to reach our full potential. The way we were before the war. Whole. Beautiful. Powerful. One Enclave. One America. Now... and forever."'' Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallout Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creation Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Jingoists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Master Orator Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Grey Zone